harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dudley and Mushroomz
Author:Wojti2000. Polish: Był to dzionek zajebisty, bardzo nawet. Dudley się obudził i poszedł do lasu nazbierać grzybów. Borowiki jednak spierdoliły do ziemi. Nie chciały wyjść. -Wracać!- krzyknął Dudley i pierdolnął kopniaka w drzewo. Okazało się że był to Dąb Bartek, największy gangster flory polskiej. Na korze pojawiła się twarz. -Ty ślepy pedale co ty robisz?- powiedział. -Grzyby mi spieprzają pod ziemię, a ty je jeszcze chronisz swoimi korzeniami zbrodniarzu jebany.- odparł Dudley i trzasnął smeltingiem Bartka. Ten oddał mu gałęzią. -Nie podskakuj synku do drzewa bo zawołam ziomów z dzielni.- zagroził Dąb, ale Dudley wsadził mu kosę pod oko. -Wiem co ci zrobię śmieciu. Zaraz wypuszczę magiczny zapach na całego ciebie i spierdolisz jak Józio. Dudley wyciągnął naleśniki z proszku i wsypał do japy Bartka. Z lasu wylazł DOJEBANY MNICH Z BARAMI JAK DWA SŁONIE I NOZDRZAMI JAK U KULFONA. POD PAHOM TRZYMAU GRÓBY PODRENTRZNIG. -Naleśniki kurwa!- ryknął i nagle wyskoczyła z niego Stella ze Skoku Przez Płot. BYŁA TAKA SOCZYŚCIE TŁUSTA ŻE JA PIERDOLĘ. Brzuch wylewał się z każdej jej strony a DOJEBANY MNICH WYCISNĄŁ Z BARTKA OCZY, JEZU KURWA CHRYSTE. Tłuściutki brzuszek Stelli powiększał się z każdym zjedzonym kawałkiem kory Bartka który darł japę jak potłuczony. Kiedy zniknął, grzyby same się poddały i wyszedły ale zanim Dudley mógł je zebrać, zza pobliskiej sosny wyszedł Hitler i strzelił mu w głowę. Stella objadła się grzybkami, a potem dojebany mnich zabrał ją do domu. English: Twas' a delightful day, I would risk to say very delightful. Dudley woke up, and went to an forest to pick some shrooms. Fungi however dug their asses in ground. No mushrooms for Dudley! -Come back!- screamed Dudley, and roundhoused an tree. IT WAS BARTEK THE OAK, BIGGEST MAFIOSO OF POLISH FORESTS! A face appeared on the bark. -Ye' blind faggot, what are yo doin'?- said Bartek. -Shrooms are running underground, and you are protecting them with your roots, goddamn war criminal.- responded Dudley, and punched Bartek with an smelting. Bartek smacked him with a branch. -Don't you anger a tree, nigga or ill call my friends down the hood.- threathned Bartek, but Dudley jabbed a knife under his eye. -I know what im gonna do to you, asshole. I will release the magic scent soon, and you will run away like Josef. Dudley pulled out pancake mix and poured it into Batek's mouth. And sudenly A RIPPED MONK WITH ABS LIKE KILIMANJARO AND RHINO SIZED NOSTRILLS jumped out of the forest. HE WAZ HAVEENG A FAT SHOOLBOOK UNDER HIS ARMPIT. -Fucking pancakes!- he roared and Stella from Over The Hedge jumped out of his innards. SHE WAS SO DELIGHTFULLY FAT, OH MY FUCKING GOD. Belly was pouring from her sides, and RIPPED MONK SQUISHED BARTEK'S EYES OUT OF SOCKETS, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST. Juicier than life, belly of Stella grew with each bite of Batek's bark. The oak was screaming like a madman. When he disappeared, mushrooms gave up and came out. Before Dudley could catch them, Hitler popped out from behind a nearest pinetree, and headshotted Dudley. Stella stuffed her face with shroomies, and ripped monk took her home. Category:Gushers Category:Action Category:Ripped Monk Category:Nigga